<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all this (and love too) by badskeletonpuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258976">all this (and love too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns'>badskeletonpuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time left to be lazy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eggpreg, Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg, Other, Post-War, Pregnancy, Sappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war SkyStar fluff with carrying Skyfire. It's loosely inspired by the day 7 prompt from my skystar week drabbles, but can be read without reading that! Read if you like oneshots sweet enough to send you directly to the dentist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time left to be lazy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all this (and love too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts">grayseeker</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223235">SkyStar Week 2020 Drabbles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns">badskeletonpuns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>much thanks to my two betas, raax and bunny!!! you are treasures and enablers, both of u :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream was chewing on the end of his stylus again. He’d ruined several of them doing so, but Skyfire didn’t have the heart to remind him of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t like it was Skyfire’s fault that his active coding was overrun with sentimental carrier algorithms, making him happy to spend the afternoon curled over the back of their couch, watching Starscream sit at their counter and study the datapads he’d brought home from the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe it was partially his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, with the way Cybertron’s new sun gilded the tips of Starscream’s wings and the way he scrunched up his nose when he was thinking, Skyfire would have been hard-pressed to not be at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentimental about his mate in that moment. Carrying or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire couldn’t wait to get back into the lab with Starscream, of course, talking each other through experiments and uncovering breakthroughs together, but there was something to be said for lazing around and ogling his conjunx. Especially when he weighed at least a ton more than usual and was getting aches in wires he hadn’t even known he’d possessed before carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire stretched slowly, keeping one hand on his lower cockpit to steady himself. His inner hydraulics hissed and popped with every movement. Once he’d settled back onto the couch, he glanced back to find Starscream looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been doing those stretches we researched?” Starscream asked, helm tipped to one side in suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Skyfire hedged. He rubbed at a transformation seam between the armor plates of his torso. It had widened since last orn, he was fairly certain. Armor gaps were usual for someone this far along, but that didn’t mean the sensors within the seams were any more used to being exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sensory feedback—” Starscream started, and Skyfire gave him a look. He waved a hand and hopped off of his stool. “Yes, I know you read the same papers. Yes, I know you’re the one carrying and you know your own frame.” He came over to stand behind the couch, leaning over so they could see one another’s faces. “I just—” Starscream cut himself off again, expelling a frustrated vent of hot air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire let Starscream gather his thoughts, content to recline back into the elastomer couch cushions and listen to the sounds of their frames, softly humming and whirring with the myriad processes that kept them both functioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this angle, Starscream could set his chin on top of Skyfire’s head. When he spoke again, Skyfire could feel every movement of his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I groom you?” Starscream asked, instead of explaining anything further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire’s engine thrummed enthusiastically. “That would be nice,” he murmured, somewhat unnecessarily. “Could we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ablution tank?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire nodded, reaching up to pet at the sides of Starscream’s face. “Exactly what I was thinking.” His reasons for moving the grooming session to their washroom weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> selfish—an oil soak would feel amazing on his overstressed protoform, but he knew it would relax Starscream as well. Then maybe he’d bring up whatever it was he was worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream wasn’t the only one in the relationship who had ulterior motives, on occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heated oil shimmered like fresh energon across its surface. Skyfire let himself sink a little further into it, allowing its warmth to soak into his aching armor. The buoyant liquid took some of the extra carrying weight off his overtaxed pedes, and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Starscream slid into the tank behind him and tugged him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s engine was even hotter than the oil, already purring against Skyfire’s wings. The rumbling warmth sent deep vibrations all throughout Skyfire’s back armor and spinal struts, and he couldn’t help but melt back against the other mech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’not squishing you, am I?” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream snickered, not unkindly. “Just a little.” Skyfire went to get up, but for his smaller size Starscream had surprising strength. He caught Skyfire’s shoulders, stilling the shuttle. “If I didn’t want you here, you would know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Skyfire’s turn to laugh. “I’m sure I would.” He winced as he settled back into the oil, every movement sending twinges along taut wiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream hooked his chin over Skyfire’s shoulder, head tucked between Skyfire’s wing and his auxiliary fuel unit. “Want a hand with that?” He ran his hands down Skyfire’s fuselage, rubbing careful circles over the expanded armor and bared protoform of Skyfire’s lower torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire hadn’t shown his carrying for a quartex, at least. Just in the last deca-orn his medial vents and cockpit alike had begun to shift to expose soft, dark protoform, as though he was caught in an extended half-transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had… not been particularly fun. Skyfire wasn’t exactly looking forward to laying, but it would be nice to not carry around an extra few tons of eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shuttle was pulled out of his thoughts by Starscream, nipping at the upper edge of his wing. “Stop thinking so hard. I can hear your hard drive whirring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps you’d better get to distracting me,” Skyfire teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So demanding,” Starscream murmured, but there was enough affection in the underlying glyphs that he may as well have been saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claws no duller than they had been in wartime dipped into hyper-sensitive seams, untangling kinked wires and drawing charge back along its proper pathways. At the base of Skyfire’s wings, Starscream’s engine continued thrumming at a low, comforting hum. He was usually less sensitive to light touches than the seeker—spaceflight concerned itself with asteroid collisions more than it did organic impurities—but the carrying cycle had every node on his frame primed to alert at the slightest attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s careful, meticulous strokes had Skyfire all but liquid. Movements slow with relaxation, he turned till he could press his cheek to Starscream’s shoulder and smile lazily at his mate. Oil splashed over the sides of their tub, iridescent droplets cascading onto the floor. Skyfire couldn’t bring himself to care for even a klik about the mess, too caught up in the comfort radiating between himself and Starscream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you so worried about, earlier?” he mumbled, reaching up to cup the side of Starscream’s face with an oil-slick hand. Uncharacteristically, Starscream didn’t seem to mind the wetness. He just let his optics flicker off and leaned into Skyfire’s touch. Skyfire’s hand could almost encompass his whole helm like this. Whenever they were this close, even after so many cycles together, Skyfire always found himself surprised by how small Starscream really was compared to him. The force of his voice, his spark, the power he had—it all made him seem larger than life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream spoke without switching his optics back on. “I’m only saying this because you’re practically recharging in my lap, so there’s no way you’re going to remember it.” As he spoke, he continued massaging whatever areas of Skyfire’s armor were in reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire hummed a sleepy agreement, even as his circuits sparked back to life and his audials tuned in with far more focus than they’d had moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re here with me now. I know, I promise I know. But I knew that last time as well. I knew, even then, you were smart and fast—not as fast as I, of course—and well-equipped to take on whatever alien planet we would visit on our journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Skyfire’s spark twinged. He knew where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that, and… then you couldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t do anything. The storm came on so quickly and we were outflying it together, wingtips nearly brushing, and then you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuchsia burned across Starscream’s faceplates, speaking to the rush of energon to his processors; accessing painful memories like that took a lot out of a bot. If Skyfire had pointed it out, he had no doubt Starscream would blame the heat of the oil soak. Skyfire knew his mate better than to believe that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I circled half the globe.” Starscream was smirking to himself, wry and sad. Skyfire would give anything to have torn himself from the ice millenia ago if it only meant Starscream didn’t have to feel this way now. “I lied. I circled the entire globe, flew till I was running on fumes. I threw myself into every hurricane, each tropical storm, hoping one of them would bring me to wherever you’d gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolant had begun to well in the corners of Starscream’s still off-lined optics. His hands stilled on Skyfire’s armor, holding tight where they landed. As though if he held tight enough now, he wouldn’t have let go of Skyfire then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were gone to me. All your knowledge of Earth’s weather patterns and fascinations with the haphazard organic material that grew here, it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were never coming back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Starscream in-vented, it was steady despite the blue coolant tracks now running down his cheek struts. “So if I worry about you a little too much now… I think it’s justified.” He let his optics switch on, brightening till it almost hurt to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Skyfire looked back without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream winced slightly when their optics met. “You didn’t hear any of that, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire pulled Starscream into a long kiss. “Only enough to let you fuss over me as much as you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> all,” Starscream huffed. He softened as Skyfire kept kissing him, the corners of his mouth and the fine mesh of his lips and the elegant arcs of his facial armor alike. “You have a spark soft as talc,” he mumbled between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Skyfire agreed. “You conjunxed me, after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> sparked me. There’s no getting rid of me now.” He graciously neglected to mention that, when it came to him and their future sparklings, Starscream was at least twice as soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he would never admit to it, Starscream had made that more than clear already.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grayseeker you have no idea how ecstatic i was to receive this as a prompt, it was like you were PSYCHIC and knew exactly what i wanted to write!! if anyone wants to see more in this verse, i am always taking prompts over on twitter as @wendymakespuns or tumblr as @wendy-comet :3 i make no guarantees on how long it will take tho lol<br/>for a quicker response time, if you guess which poem the title of this fic is from i would LOVE to write you a transformers oneshot :D<br/>ANYWAY let me know if you enjoyed it! i certainly enjoyed writing it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>